


Desire To Break

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Hand Jobs, I was looking for a reason to write shameless porn thank you kink meme, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Quite a bit of self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fill for the kink meme with a prompt for needy Komaeda)</p>
<p>In which Komaeda is inexplicably (as in I didn't bother to explain how) drugged and ends up a hot mess. Hinata in turn, loses his control and fucks him on the floor, though he at least has enough courtesy to try and be as gentle as he can manage. He also has enough courtesy to feel bad he's taking advantage...but still not enough that he stops or resists temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire To Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is here to be shameless smut because I am a shameless person. Though I will admit, this did end up a little grosser than I was expecting. I'm actually really sorry about this. I might have died at the ending, which is why it's...bleh.

“I-I must look so rancid, so...so repulsive...s-so hideously _desperate_ and _shameless_...”

He does look desperate. The way he’s squirming, sweat slick on his flushed face, his eyes wide and flittering about. He’s trying so _hard_ to not look at Hinata and to keep his space. It’s as admirable as it is pathetic, and Hinata’s throat could not be dryer.

Komaeda’s softly whining when he tugs at his shirt, like _it’s too **hot** he wants the damn thing **off** Hinata kinda does too_—and he’s already shucked that green jacket. It’s a particularly cool day, actually, but Komaeda’s burning.

“G-Gross...” he mutters, a breathy growl that Hinata wouldn’t have picked up on had he not been watching that panting, rosy mouth so _keenly_. Komaeda glares distastefully down at himself, clammy hands fumbling with his shirt and pants. He struggles to not remove them but repeats the word over and over again: “Gross, gross, **_gross_**...”

“Not even a little,” Hinata breathes. Komaeda flinches and stills for a bit before going right back into a shuddering mess. For some reason— _is he **embarrassed**? Is he feeling **humiliated**? Both are so **likely**_ —he closes up at those words, curling just a bit more in on himself. Almost into a little ball, Hinata couldn’t help but think. He looked way too _fragile_ for this situation.

Because Komaeda looked like he was about to burst, and his hips jerked a bit as he kept his hands digging into his knees. It looked painful, almost to where it _hurt_ to watch, and _God, were those tears...?_

“H-How about you l- _leave_?”

Hinata’s the one who flinched and Komaeda stumbled a bit, wheezing and keeping back his groans as he sinks his teeth into his arm to dissuade any more of those _noises_. He bites a bit hard, harder than necessary, and it’s sure to cause a bruise on that pale, porcelain skin. “This... This is _mortifying_ , Hinata-kun. I-I don’t want you to _see_...”

But then Komaeda sways, letting out a low, breathy sound through his skin and that’s the moment Hinata jerks to action.

“Careful,” he mutters, catching Komaeda’s shoulders before he falls.  He coaxes Komaeda’s arm from his teeth, taking note of the reddened marks, and it’s a miracle that the words weren’t stuck in his throat instead of tumbling out, “You shouldn’t do this to yourself. I don’t blame you. You’re not exactly thinking clearly.”

Komaeda lets out a miserable whine, ineffectually wiping his forehead off where slick silver strands stuck to the skin. Ineffectual, because Hinata could easily see the sweat almost shimmering off of his palm. Komaeda must have regretted tossing his green coat to the side, given the way he glumly rubbed his hand against his shirt in a vain attempt to wipe it dry.

Komaeda’s burning, that was obvious from a distance and nigh undeniable in contact. But now Hinata can see the details up close, and he’s mesmerized.  Komaeda leans against him, his breathing rough and shaky, and those clouded gray eyes never looked so piteous.

“Up close,” he murmurs, almost whispers wistfully. “I must look even _worse_. I can’t imagine how _abhorrent_ I must look right now...”

He looks debauched.  He’s still trembling, his fingers still digging into his knees, and Hinata can see the bulge in his pants a bit too clearly. Komaeda whimpers a bit, turning away and instantly, Hinata’s fingers go to take his chin so he can’t.

“Not at all.” He said it before, so he’s sterner now, despite his heart pounding and the dizzying heat. Blood is rushing to his own face and it’s getting a bit _too_ warm, even considering Komaeda’s condition. Komaeda’s desperate, needy, and **_drugged_**. It’d be wrong. It’d be _beyond_ wrong to take advantage of...

“Ah, Hinata-kun,” Hinata blinks, and Komaeda stares blankly, his eyes darkening. “You’re aroused.”

Oh, _fuck_.

“T-That’s no good, Hinata-kun,” he slurs, but Hinata can see a bit of drool close to dripping from his mouth. Komaeda twists a bit too eagerly too, and his eyes are wide and avid as he gazes at his crotch. It should be horrifying if not hilarious, but Hinata only feels his cock twitch and stir. Komaeda only blinks blearily and smiles a bit too widely up at him. “You mustn’t have such low standards, b-but if you want, you can do whatever you want to me...”

_Fuck, fuck, **fuck**..._

“K-Komaeda...” He should not be stammering and that tone of voice should _not_ have sounded more like pleading than protesting. But Komaeda’s panting still, and his hands practically snap to his pants to palm against him. Hinata’s moan easily overrides Komaeda’s soft sigh, and he nearly topples when Komaeda presses his open mouth to his groin without any regards to the fabric.

“S- _Shit_ ,” Hinata cursed, gripping the back of the other’s shirt as Komaeda nuzzled closer, thin fingers drawing down his zipper. He swallowed just as his shaft was pulled out, the hand so _warm_ as it squeezed him oh so gently. Warm.

Normally, Komaeda’s temperature would be _cold_. But not under...

“You really are turned on, huh,” It wasn’t much of a question. More of an observation as Komaeda lips traced against the veins of his length. Hinata flinched. “Oh _Hinata-kun_ , is the heat getting to you too?”

“ _Komaeda_ ,” he gasped, struggling to retain some clarity. It wasn’t working as well as he liked, with how his cock throbbed when Komaeda’s tongue slipped from his lips to collect the precum beading at its tip. Both panic and pleasure caused Hinata to jerk, “D- ** _Don’t_** — _!_ ”

His mind went to mush when Komaeda took him into his mouth, moans vibrating against him. Hinata whined, hands going from Komaeda’s shirt to burying in those messy white strands. Those tresses were softer than he ever dreamed and the wet warmth was above any fantasy he ever had.

Maybe it was just his way too hormonal teenaged body, maybe it was the island heat, or maybe Hinata just spent so damn long _pining_ that he just gave up. Pleasure insisted his mind go blank, and as Komaeda sucked him off hungrily, Hinata’s knees buck as he curls over.

“ _Komaeda_...” he murmurs, almost dazedly, almost like he was trying to make sure this wasn’t some messed up dream. But Komaeda’s hair remained silky in his hands as he stroked the strands, and then Komaeda yanked him close, his throat clamping around his cock.

His faltering control snapped, and Hinata could only let out a sob as stars were bursting before his eyes. But Komaeda swallowed him down again, and only pulled back with a sharp cough. Hinata just sat down, feeling giddy and partially crazy while his legs were shaking the slightest bit. When he blinked, he didn’t look down at himself where he was sure his cock was sticky and still dripping, but instead focused on Komaeda...wiping cum back into his mouth and sloppily sucking off his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, and the sight was more than enough to get blood pumping again. Komaeda perks up, turning back to him, and Hinata only has to wait a second before he scrambles to get down before him, wrapping his hand back around his length.

“Forgive me,” Komaeda murmurs, trailing kisses up his length that had him shudder. “I didn’t finish like I was supposed to, Hinata-kun. Don’t worry, I’ll satisfy you soon...”

He’s tense, still flushed, and somehow Hinata manages to stop him from wrapping those lovely lips around his dick again. Komaeda looks hopelessly confused as he takes his shoulders, pulling him up to eye level as he gulps.

“Y-You did fine... There’s... There’s no need...” Komaeda’s name is soft yet heavy on his tongue so he hesitates for some reason. Why exactly? Because they’re _intimate_ now?

**_Even though Komaeda has no idea what the fuck he’s doing?_ **

...ah. Right. Komaeda has no _idea_ what he’s doing. The lust, the longing, the laughably _fucked up_ nature of this escapade may be genuine on Hinata’s end, but _Komaeda has no idea what he’s doing_.

Komaeda’s eyes are glassy as he blinks. His face is flushed as he pants. Drool drips down Komaeda’s lower lip, and he wipes it away. _He doesn’t know what he’s doing._

So of course, Hinata only kisses him. It’s a filthy thing, with Komaeda eagerly pressing back and mewling, his mouth opening immediately against his parted lips. He moans against him, tongue insatiably rubbing hot and wet against Hinata’s, and he can feel Komaeda’s arms reaching up to wrap around his neck to pull him closer.

“That’s...enough...” Hinata groans, pulling away just a bit with a gasp. Spit connects their lips and Komaeda’s drooling a bit again, blinking up at him like a confused puppy. Somehow, his gut churns even more at the idea of Komaeda being as obedient. He shakes his head though all the same. “We’ve done enough... I think.”

“But don’t you feel good?” Komaeda asks, a bit breathless. “Hinata-kun, it isn’t good to keep things bottled up... Not when I can still _feel_ you...”

**_God._** Hinata’s barely regained common sense cracks as Komaeda rocks against him, pulling himself closer as his arms tighten around him. Komaeda’s practically in his lap, Komaeda’s still desperate, Komaeda’s not even remotely gratified and Hinata can _feel_ it. And fuck, he’s so hard it almost hurts as Komaeda whimpers against his shoulder.

“Hinata-kun,” he begs. “You shouldn’t stop if you’re not satisfied. As I’ve said... As long as it’s you... I-I don’t...”

He grinds against his thigh, choking back a sob. He’s pressing himself so tightly against Hinata that it’s impossible to not be acutely aware of the lithe, frantic form he held in his grip. It’s also impossible to not hear Komaeda’s self-effacing murmurs.

“If Hinata-kun wants such things, I can’t disappoint... If you don’t mind h-how filthy I am— _too filthy for this_ —t-then I can’t...deny you... But isn’t it _dirty_ , Hinata-kun? Isn’t it _disgusting_ just being close? I-I must smell like I’m rotten... I feel rotten and...p- _putrid_...” Komaeda lets out a sharp gasp as he pushes down against him again, his eyelashes fluttering as he sighs. “Hinata-kun... I’m such a mess...”

He had one thing right. But before Hinata can even form the right refutation to shatter the other claims, Komaeda whispers into his ear, “Hinata-kun, _please_. You can fuck me.”

Hinata can barely hear the sound of something breaking over the yelp Komaeda lets out when he pins him down to the ground. He puts his hand down, catching the other’s head so it doesn’t crack against the floor, and Komaeda stares up with wide, doe eyes.

“H- _Hinata-kun_...?” Shit that _voice_. That voice had his already racing heart skip a beat. Komaeda didn’t know it, but that voice had Hinata wrapped around his pretty little pinky. Especially with the new _stutter_ that may or may not be the result of the drug-induced haze. “W-What _is_...?”

Hinata kisses him when his mouth is open, and it’s gentle prodding at first. Komaeda seizes up, and sloppily pushes back readily and moaning as Hinata tenderly tastes the roof of his mouth. He had cut it short earlier but lets it linger for now, and it’s not too long before Komaeda gets even more heated and passionate.

Even more eager, too, as Komaeda’s fingers curl into his hair. Coaxing him deeper as he further breathed Hinata in...

He tastes so sweet. He feels so warm. He sounds so _needy_.

“ _Mm_... Hinata-kun...” he purrs against his mouth when they part briefly only for the string of kisses to continue. His fingers almost tighten to the point where it could be painful, and Hinata can’t help but wonder how much of his shame has been washed away by this _heat_.

_Even though I have no excuse..._ Hinata’s hand between Komaeda’s hair and the floorboards is beginning to get sore, but he can’t bring himself to care as he presses their bodies together. They fit far too well and Komaeda writhes pleasantly against him. His hands pull away from his hair, and Hinata’s breath catches when Komaeda pulls down his pants and boxers before kicking them completely off.

_Oh god._ Komaeda’s legs were long and lush, the pale skin of his thighs looking far too supple under that thin sheen of sweat. Hinata keeps staring, even when Komaeda nudges at him with his knee. “I-If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Oh... Right.” _I have no excuse. I should stop right now._ But his hands are going down to his jeans, undoing them and shoving them off. And he pulls off his shirt while helping Komaeda out of his own for good measure. _What’s gotten into me?_

“A- _Aah_...” Komaeda gasped under his hands as they slid up his torso. He quivered, legs spreading to accommodate Hinata’s waist. He could almost feel Komaeda tug him closer, but Hinata didn’t dare dig his fingers in too deep. “P- _Please_...”

“Hey,” Hinata’s surprised by how rough his voice sounds, and he’s surprised more that his hand naturally goes to brush sweat-slick strands from Komaeda’s face. Komaeda’s face twisted, too, almost as if in pain and he cooed. “What do you want me to do?”

A huff. “T-That...doesn’t matter.” _Doesn’t it?_ “Feel free to do as you wish—didn’t I already say that, Hinata-kun?”

**_You did, didn’t you?_ **

“If you insist...” Hinata pulled him up, peppering kisses up his collarbone to his neck.  Komaeda gasps as his tongue traces the veins and over his pulse. He lets out a whimper when Hinata’s lips linger over a sensitive spot and begin to nibble. “Sorry, Komaeda.”

“ _Sor_...?” Komaeda nearly choked as a firm hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a quick stroke. His voice broke off into a moan of Hinata’s name and his arms jerk to around the brunet’s neck. He pants in his ear, and Hinata can’t help but press his lips to the side of Komaeda’s neck.

“You’re really out of it, aren’t you?” he mutters against the skin, grunt harsh and hot and sending the little hairs on his neck straight up. Komaeda tenses up just a bit—though maybe that’s because he’s so close. He’s _definitely_ close—Hinata can feel it. He can feel how hot, hard, and _ready_ he is. “I wonder if you’ll even be aware what got into you when this wears off—will you even _remember t_ hough...”

“Hinata-kun...” he sniffles, near sobs when Hinata’s thumb rubs at his sensitive tip, and his face buries in his shoulder. Hinata can’t help but wonder if Komaeda hears how violently his heart is hammering against his chest. But with how Komaeda sobs his name again, “ _Hinata-kun_...”

It’s unlikely.

“ _Hinata-kun!”_ Komaeda cries out as he comes, but Hinata keeps stroking and coaxing until he’s spent. Komaeda shudders, eyes teary as he shakily clings and as the brunet nuzzles into his hair. He practically goes boneless after, but Hinata holds him close as his hand pulls away.

“Aah...” The other groans as Hinata licks off his sticky fingers. It’s salty. It’s bitter. But Hinata doesn’t miss a drop as he cleans off his hand. Komaeda’s still shivering in his arms, and just as Hinata sucked off the last bit of cum...

Komaeda’s heel digs into his back. Hinata freezes, but Komaeda’s soft, almost annoyed mutter snaps him out of it. “You still haven’t gotten off. It would be rude...to just stop here, you know? Hinata-kun, you need to take better care of yourself...”

“You’re exhausted,” Hinata reminds him, voice stiff. Komaeda rocks a bit weakly against him, sighing, but still notably sluggish. And also still burning. “Komaeda, I’ll carry you back so you can...”

Komaeda takes his hand—the one he just licked off. Hinata’s mesmerized by the sight of his still slick fingers disappearing into his mouth, and his voice trails off. Upon feeling that soft tongue lap and wrap around them, he shudders and moans his name. “Komaeda...”

“ _Mm_...” Komaeda hums around his hand, sucking on his digits and making prettier sounds when Hinata’s fingers start to twitch against him. It should be more unpleasant than it is—Komaeda’s messy with drool and sloppy in sucking his fingers. Still shameless. Still eager. When he pulls Hinata’s hand out, he looks pleadingly up at him beneath long, pale lashes. “Please.”

Hinata sighs, concedes, and strokes the other’s hair with his free hand as his other is lead to the pucker of Komaeda’s entrance. He’s starting to feel light-headed himself when he starts pushing a finger in with Komaeda’s coaxing, the pleas continuing to be murmured into his ear in soft, warm puffs. Still, Hinata’s anxious and careful, too, and that Komaeda’s so _tight_ around him is worrying.

“Relax,” he groans, to which Komaeda whines. “ _Relax_...”

“H-Hinata-kun... H-Hurry...”

“Not until you _relax_ ,” Hinata growls, though not unkindly as he nuzzles against Komaeda’s neck. He plants kisses on his jaw, his finger pushing in slowly. Deeper. Komaeda gasps as he cautiously pushes in another. Hinata curses lowly. “Does this hurt?”

“O- _Ooh_...” Komaeda groans. “ _Please_ , Hinata-kun...”

_That’s not much of an answer. But what can I expect? He’s already half-delirious... This is so wrong..._ And yet, his fingers were burrowing further in, stretching and curling until... Komaeda suddenly arches beneath him, mouth falling open wide along with his gaze. Hinata’s immediately entranced and he can’t help but continue to stroke the spot he found, avidly watching Komaeda mewl and tremble in his arms, and not to mention push back desperately against his fingers.

“Please,” Komaeda murmurs, before breaking into a near mantra. “Please, Hinata-kun, _Please_...”

Any last bit of resistance he had disintegrated in a heartbeat as Hinata fell— _more like dove right in_ —off the metaphorical cliff.

“Fuck,” Hinata curses as he pulls his fingers out to spit in his hand. He doesn’t have any actual lubrication—and fuck it if he’s dumb enough to think leaving Komaeda alone and needy just to pick some up from the market is a good idea. He tries to be thorough in coating his length to make up for it, though, and he also tries to not be distracted by how Komaeda hungrily and eagerly watches him.

“Hinata-kun,” he purrs, pulling him closer and nudging him again with his heel to his lower back. Hinata nearly shivers, nearly unable to resist the expression on his face—blush still brilliant on his pale, softly-curved face, lips parted like a cupid’s bow, and that still half-lidded cloudy gaze that was definitely lustful, and fairly seductive even if it were unintentional. Komaeda was still pliant enough to move where Hinata wanted, letting himself be pulled by his hips so that Hinata could position his cock to his stretched, reddened, still slick entrance. Komaeda pants shakily, thighs quivering in waiting delight, and he insists again with another whimper of his surname, “ _Hinata-kun_...”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Hinata shushes him gently as he began to push inside. He braced himself, but his head immediately spun from the steadily encompassing tight heat. It was a miracle he didn’t plow in— _as if the sex could be any sloppier_ —but it was still so dizzying. Komaeda’s noises are sharp, sending even more heat thrumming through his veins, and Hinata pulls him close. He groans, but at this moment, he can’t imagine wanting anything more than this.

When fully inside, his arms around Komaeda tightened, and he sucks in a breath to calm himself down. He feels Komaeda shake though, and it’s not too long before Komaeda tries to rock his hips and urge him to move. The pleading returns with a vengeance for the occasion. “Please, _please_...”

“Hush,” he murmurs again, stroking his hair and peppering kisses down his cheek. He delicately adjusts the other so that he’s on his back again, and his smile’s apologetic that it’s on the hard floor rather than a soft bed. “It’ll be fine, Komaeda.”

_It won’t be._ But if he says it enough, he might believe otherwise. Though Komaeda frowns, looking almost like he’s pouting, and he squirms under him with a weak kind of mewl. “Please, Hinata-kun...”

“It’s fine, Komaeda,” he continues to urge, rolling his hips carefully and watching avidly as Komaeda gasps. Hinata repeats the phrase, _“it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine,”_ and he begins a steady, still careful rhythm as he thrusts inside over and over again. Komaeda rocks back against him immediately, a bit harsher, and eyes watery. Tears start falling soon after, and Hinata wipes them away with a delicate croon. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“ _Please_ , you have to move _more_ —faster, harder, _something_ ,” Komaeda downright begs, throwing a hand over his face and pressing his palm almost painfully against his cheek. His teeth grit into a near grimace, and he pushes back again, his heels digging into him roughly. Hinata thrusts fully into him, and Komaeda whines. “ _Please_ , Hinata-kun. Don’t you want to get off?”

“You know,” Hinata only responds, reaching out and tucking one of the slick right strands from his face behind his ear. “You look beautiful.”

“Ah... _Huh_?”

“You’re beautiful,” he repeats, pulling out to push back in with only a little more force. Komaeda moans, and Hinata touches his face delicately, cupping it as if he were handling glass before placing another soft peck on his trembling lips. He peppers more gentle kisses along his cheek, still moving so painfully careful. “And I’m starting to think I might even _love_ you.”

Komaeda looks lucid for a moment— _though Hinata could be deluded at this point with how in deep he was_ —and pulls him closer to murmur into his ear, “I really like you, Hinata-kun.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees as they find a rhythm together. His eyes flutter shut as he gives in utterly to the moment. His hands go to stroke Komaeda’s hips, and he continues, “You feel so good, Komaeda.”

_So good._ With Komaeda’s warmth wrapping around him, the way his squirmy supple body was clinging to him, and his cock rubbing up against his stomach as he arches against Hinata’s thrusts, he should have— _would have_ —lost his mind. His fingers thread through the thick, soft tresses of white as he connects their mouths, taking in Komaeda moaning and gasping mixtures of his name and ‘please’, and despite going as slow as he could bring himself to go, he felt pressure build and Komaeda’s quivering and tightening of his legs around his waist indicated similar sentiments.

Komaeda clamping down around him sealed the deal and Hinata for once slammed inside, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him close enough to press their chests to one another as he released inside of him—sticky, hot, and filling the other in a way that had Komaeda topple over the edge and come hard against him in the same burning spurts.

Komaeda squealed out his name, and Hinata’s world spun as he clutched the other tight, panting and brain still muddled from release. He laid on the other, tired and spent, and ready to fall asleep until awareness slapped him over the head with the possibility he might be crushing Komaeda under his dead weight.

“Komaeda, are you...?” Hinata pushed himself up, feeling Komaeda’s arms loosen with the motion as they’d gone limp. They had, of course, because Komaeda had effectively passed out—eyes closed, mouth parted and chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. It also occurred to Hinata how gross the two of them were—covered in semen and sweat not to mention dirt picked up from the floor. He couldn’t help but groan with the revelation. “ _Urgh_...”

Hinata pulled out of him, grimacing as he plucked Komaeda’s arms off him to lie over his chest. Wiggling out of the circle of his legs came after, and he went to grab his clothes and Komaeda’s. Komaeda slept on, dead to the world, and Hinata wondered how hard it was going to be to dress the two of them and to also carry the guy back to his cabin...especially if he was going to do so without waking the other up.

He walked back over to Komaeda, kneeling beside him with a soft grunt. Without really thinking twice, he reached out to brush more of the hair from Komaeda’s serene face, watching his expression quietly. “You really are lovely...”

For that moment, lucidity came back along with the guilt—curling painfully in his stomach and crushing whatever chance he had for an afterglow following sex. Komaeda still seemed radiant, and Hinata’s hands were trembling as he delicately pulled the other up to tug his clothes back over him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized more and more with every bit of discomfort that twisted Komaeda’s features when he made the wrong move. “I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry...”

Komaeda never woke up, and Hinata wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or worse.

One thing for sure was that the next time Komaeda cheerily greeted Hinata in that kind, warm way he always did... Hinata wasn’t going to be able to look at him. Not without remembering that needy, delirious expression his face.


End file.
